Our Life is Like a Song
by ariamouramara
Summary: Series of OneShots for Victorious! Mostly about my favorite's (Cat or Jade). There will be Bat, Bade, Cabbie and much more romance. But most importantly their will be Jade and Cat friendship and themes based off of songs. Disclaimer: I'm not Dan Shnieder, so obviously I don't own Victorious. Rated T because you never know. I'm always taking suggestions!


**I don't own Victorious and the song is Better Left Unsaid by Ariana Grande. **

"I'm sorry." He said in a sad husky voice and running a hand threw his dark hair. He had worry on his face as he looked down at the petite redhead in her white and pink floral skater dress."It was a mistake. Please just... say something?" he pleaded looking into her wide auburn brown eyes. She made a slight gasp as the door opened, someone was walking out of the Karaoke Dokie entrance, startling her.

The long dark street that was empty besides the guy that just walked out of Karaoke Dokie. It was quite and all that could be heard was muffled music and soft breathing.  
Cat Valentine looked down at her sparkly high heels so she could secretly whip a tear from her cheek._ I can't believe he kissed her,_ she thought. Beck Oliver, her once perfect boyfriend, had kissed her once good friend, Tori Vega.

The whole group (Andre, Robbie, Beck, Cat, Jade, and Tori) always wen't out to eat on Friday nights after school, and this night while Cat was sitting at the table with Andre and Jade she had spotted Beck kiss Tori. Everyone saw. It had been so embarrassing. Cat had gotten up and ran to the girls bathroom with Jade by her side, where she cried her heart out for 15 minutes before Tori ran in. Tori had apologized and cried and said she was sorry a billion times. Thats when Cat had gotten up and did something very un-Cat-like.  
She had punched Tori.

She now stood there as Beck tried to explain himself. She tied to avoid his warm brown eyes because she knew with one look they could make her melt in his arms.  
'_You have to break up with him! He is a jerk! He will just hurt you again.' _Jade's voice ran threw her head and she looked up at Beck.

"Get out of my life." Cat said softly. She didn't wan't to hurt him, but him hating her was the only way he would let go.

Beck's mouth was opened slightly as he stood in disbelief. He really cared about Cat. As a matter of fact he loved her. He reached out to try and kiss her.

Cat stopped him but putting her hand on his chest. She felt Beck's heart beating fast and hard and she wanted to just let him kiss her. She pulled her hand away as more tears ran down her face. He was looking at her with a guilty expression.

"I don't need you. I'll be alright." she said in a whisper and turned around.  
_I love you_, she thought as she walked home as fast as she could.

Beck watched Cat walk away and he was tempted to run after her, tell her he loved her. No. That would just hurt her even more, make things harder.

Somethings are** better left unsaid**.

**One Month Later**

Cat smiled as she stood on stage in her sparkly black short dress and matching heels with her long red curls half up and half down reaching her elbows.

"This song is called Better Left Unsaid." She said sweetly to the audience before the music played.

''I told you once, "Get out my life.  
I don't need ya, I'll be alright."  
But some things are better left unsaid.

So tell the truth and hit me hard  
A broken heart is all I have now  
But some things are better left unsaid

And I swore that I would never say  
I miss you more every day  
But some things are better left unsaid,  
Are better left unsaid, said, said..." she sang with a smile and started dancing to the next verse with the choreography going along with her two background dancers.

"Oh-ooh-whoa-ooh-oh-oh  
I'm gonna say things like, "Shut up and kiss me!"  
Oh-ooh-whoa-ooh-oh-oh  
Tonight I'm gonna lose some things  
Don't play me – just kiss me.

If you wanna party, put your hands up  
Put your hands up put your hands up  
Don't play me – just kiss me.  
Oh-ooh-whoa-ooh-oh-oh  
Tonight I'll say please, don't play me – just kiss me, babe."  
She sang smiling as someone yelled to her before the music slowed for the next verse.

"You tell a lie, blame tonight  
Too many drinks, so many reasons that some things are better left unsaid

And I swore that I would never say  
I miss you more every day  
But some things are better left unsaid  
Are better left unsaid, said, said..."

*dancing*

"Oh-ooh-whoa-ooh-oh-oh  
I'm gonna say things like, "Shut up and kiss me!"  
Oh-ooh-whoa-ooh-oh-oh  
Tonight I'm gonna lose some things  
Don't play me – just kiss me.

If you wanna party, put your hands up  
Put your hands up put your hands up  
Don't play me – just kiss me.  
Oh-ooh-whoa-ooh-oh-oh  
Tonight I'll say things, don't play me – just kiss me, babe

If you wanna party, put your hands up  
Put your hands up put your hands up  
Don't play me – just kiss me.  
Oh-ooh-whoa-ooh-oh-oh  
Tonight I'll say things, don't play – me just kiss me

If you wanna party, put your hands up  
Put your hands up put your hands up  
If you wanna party, put your hands up  
Put your hands up put your hands up."  
Cat steadied herself for the very last verse as her eyes locked onto a pear of warm dark brown ones in the distance.

"You tell a lie, blame tonight  
Too many drinks, so many reasons that some things are better left unsaid." she finishes the song and everyone cheers loudly. She really sang her heart out.

Andre steps out from behind the keyboard and joins Cat in a group hug with the two background dancers.

"That was awesome Lil Red!"

Cat walks out the door of Karaoke Dokie and a gentle hand taps her shoulder. She looks to see Beck and she isn't sure what to say, but she is glad he is here.  
"I've been meaning to talk to you Beck..." she says sweetly with a hint of nervousness. He doesn't say anything. She is about to ask whats wrong when he reaches out and kisses her.

Her lyrics 'S_hut up and kiss me, babe!'_ ring through her mind as she smiles up at Beck giggling. He smiles back. Her laugh is like music to his ears.

Then suddenly it's like nothing ever changed.


End file.
